RACES (GC)
SPECIES Gorax: A large powerful reptilian species. Once a numerous great empire, their population has dwindled due to war with humanity and the destruction of their home world. They have currently integrated into galactic society; however they are still given wide berth by most species. RESISTANCES Poison: +1 KO: +3 Stun: 0 Sleep: 0 Paralysis: 0 Confusion: -1 Subspecies: Subjugator: Large and Brutish, these Gorax are walking tanks, they commonly grow to nine feet in height and can weigh over a ton. They are notable for their large upper body, and digitigrade legs. HP: 100 AP: 20 STR: 5 DEX: 2 INT: 1 WIS: 1 CHA: 2 VIT: 5 +1 Heavy Blasters/2H-Melee Alpha: The Leaders of the Gorax, more small and humanoid than the others, however they are still decently strong. However their true asset is their minds, and they have been called the greatest Tacticians in the Galaxy. They are notable for the feathers which adorn their heads like hair. HP: 60 AP: 30 STR: 3 DEX: 3 INT: 4 WIS: 3 CHA: 4 VIT: 4 +2 Pistols Infiltrator: A small species of Gorax, though not especially strong, they are quick and nimble, they tend to be impish in personality and silly. They are clever and quick witted but lack skill in forward thinking. HP: 40 AP: 35 STR: 1 DEX: 5 INT: 5 WIS: 5 CHA: 2 VIT: 1 +2 1H-Melee/Pistols Uton: A Humanoid Species, notable for the Gems that grow in their foreheads, each member of the species is telepathic, possessing the ability to understand any language as a result. Their society is peaceful to the point of being near utopian. Most are rather small, only about 4-5 feet tall. Their home world is Centuri. RESISTANCES Poison: +1 KO: +1 Stun: +2 Sleep: 0 Paralysis: 0 Confusion: +2 Subspecies: Elder: The longest lived of all Utons, with lifespans that range into nearly 500 years, they possess the ability to project a shield to guard themselves. They are the leaders of their planet, using their great wisdom to guide the people. HP: 100 AP: 30 STR: 1 DEX: 2 INT: 3 WIS: 5 CHA: 2 VIT: 2 Flower: Utons given to great beauty, they are artistic and gifted in music and conversation. They have the power to project illusions and create images in the minds of others. HP: 50 AP: 30 STR: 0 DEX: 2 INT: 3 WIS: 3 CHA: 6 VIT: 1 Ant: Uton Ants are the strongest individuals on the planet, they are diligent and hardworking, plus proud of their effort. They are uniquely rowdy among Utons as well as unusually large, often reaching 6 or 7 feet. They possess the gift of telekinesis. HP: 80 AP: 10 STR: 5 DEX: 2 INT: 1 WIS: 1 CHA: 2 VIT: 4 Dreamer: the great thinkers of uton society, philosophers, architects, engineers. They have an innate knowledge of how thinks work and go together, their abilities allow them to analyze any form of machinery. HP: 50 AP: 60 STR: 2 DEX: 2 INT: 4 WIS: 3 CHA: 2 VIT: 1 Ceadius: A proud and graceful species, somewhat resembling humans, they are tall and lithe. However they are easily differentiated by their flat noses, long ears and tails, as well as their hooved feet. They are often seen as galactic leaders, being one of the most populous species, as well as being one of the co-founders of the commonwealth. Poison: 0 KO: 0 Stun: +1 Sleep: +1 Paralysis: 0 Confusion: +2 SubGroups: Yearling: Ceadius who have focused themselves on academic studies, they make up scientific, educational and political fields in most of their society, they are often slender and gaunt, and long, fair hair is the style among them. HP: 40 AP: 60 STR: 2 DEX: 2 INT: 3 WIS: 3 CHA: 3 VIT: 1 Burtan: Ceadius who have devoted themselves to physical pursuits, often making a living as workers, soldiers, and trainers. They tend to be large and muscular; they like to wear their hair short and thick, usually in dark colors. HP: 60 AP: 40 STR: 3 DEX: 3 INT: 2 WIS: 2 CHA: 2 VIT: 3 Dylac: A race of self-roboticized aquatics. Despite their menacing robotic appearance, they are very peaceful and often sweet. They are childlike in their curiosity and often want to learn as much as possible about everything they encounter. Even after their transformation they still tend to be skittish about danger, due to the extreme need for caution in their organic form. Poison: +2 KO: +2 Stun: +1 Sleep: +1 Paralysis: +2 Confusion: +2 Subgroups: Brute: A large model Dylac armor, built for combat and for use in rough terrain and harsh conditions. Under their metal plating is Carbonic Rubber tied into thick muscle groups, allowing for heavy exertion without strain. They often decorate their armor with horns and spikes HP: 50 AP: 30 STR: 4 DEX: 1 INT: 2 WIS: 2 CHA: 1 VIT: 4 Standard: the original model of dylac, and still the most popular. It is notable for its single optic input and its nimble build. They are built mostly for daily life, and intricate work. HP: 30 AP: 30 STR: 1 DEX: 3 INT: 3 WIS: 3 CHA: 2 VIT: 1 Interfacer: the most humanoid model of dylac to date, they are also equipped with a holographic skin, which allows them to replicate the appearance of any known individual, or create their own personal look. They often work as proxies for those who must operate from a distance. HP: 30 AP: 40 STR: 2 DEX: 2 INT: 2 WIS: 2 CHA: 6 VIT: 2 Ursara: a large, bearlike race from the outer rim of the galaxy, only recently discovered and integrated into the commonwealth. Despite their size, they are mostly peaceful, focusing their time on inward reflection and strengthening their spirit. They are still considered rather simplistic, and prefer tribal living to hustle and bustle. Subspecies: Panghan: a clan of black and white Ursara, their culture values peaceful refelction over action…or movement. They are skilled thinkers however, and are natural with E.V.O usage. They often act as leaders and designers in their tribes. HP: 30 AP: 60 STR: 1 DEX: 2 INT: 4 WIS: 4 CHA: 4 VIT: 1 Grizmont: Salt of the earth Ursara, mostly farmers and craftsmen, they are sturdy and quick witted, able to use most tools and weapons effectively. Their fur ranges from black to brown, and they are mid-sized. HP: 50 AP: 50 STR: 3 DEX: 3 INT: 3 WIS: 2 CHA: 1 VIT: 3 +1 all aptitude Polaran: The great warriors of the Ursara. Their white fur and large stature mark their clan. They are strong and bulky, yet despite their physical disposition toward battle, they prefer peace, and are often especially gentle toward smaller creatures. HP: 80 AP: 20 STR: 5 DEX: 1 INT: 1 WIS: 0 CHA: 5 VIT: 4 Human: a species discovered only a few centuries ago by the Gorax, resulting in a great war and the destruction of the Gorax home world. Most of humanity is on the warpath, on a mission to eliminate all sentient races besides themselves….however, some have rebelled against this and integrated into galactic society. However, they are still received with distrust and fear. Poison: 0 KO: +3 Stun: 0 Sleep: 0 Paralysis: 0 Confusion: +1 HP: 50 AP: 50 STR: 2 DEX: 2 INT: 2 WIS: 2 CHA: 2 VIT: 2